


Wendy's Hawaiian Celebration

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Concert, Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy McCarey and her friends go out on a vacation to Hawaii to celebrate her birthday. She and her friends had tickets to Jay's tour in Honolulu. Would they get a chance to meet Jay and receive autographs? Find out! Characters for a family tree series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just playing around for new ideas for this same series and see how it turns out to continue these new characters. I'm trying to see what it was like to continue the McCarey series with a different cast of characters. Hope you all enjoy! Warning: Too many characters but I will switch back and forth from Jay and his friends and this new cast but please let me know what you all think!

Jay McCarey, a blonde – haired man for his late forties, was with his manager, Paul Francis. Paul wanted to schedule tour dates for Jay since Jay had recently made a hit album. This actually was his very first album, and it was played on the radio and several people had requested several of his new songs. Jay’s very first rock ‘n’ roll song, ‘Detroit, Michigan,’ had made it in the Top Ten. It did start out as an single by itself on an album that was a song by itself. It made a gold album. Paul was talking about the tour.

‘Detroit, Michigan’ had stayed at number two on America’s Top Ten in the United States and number one in the United Kingdom for forty weeks. The gang were proud of Jay’s first hit made it as number two. Jay did plan on inviting his friends along on the tour, and it was all right with Paul.

Jay’s first tour was Honolulu, Hawaii. Paul had scheduled him to do three shows in Hawaii. The Hawaii dates were June 18, 21, and 23 from 7:15 – 9:30 at night. It was true Jay had never been to Hawaii, and had agreed with Paul on the Hawaiian tour. He hoped on his days off in Hawaii, he could go and explore. He’d plan on swimming on his days off. Paul had hired some bodyguards for the tour. At least Paul was nice enough to let Jay have some privacy and that was what Jay had respected from Paul.

When he first moved to Las Vegas, Nevada when he was eighteen and auditioned a song and he was hired from the beginning. Jay might be a shy and quiet person, but he was never shy enough to go onstage and sing. Jay did know once he signed autographs during intermission in Hawaii there would be several familiar faces from his fans who had seen him in Vegas. Of course there would be new fans.

That was part of being famous – meeting the fans and signing autographs. Paul had been Jay’s manager for almost thirty years and Jay ahd liked Paul from the start and had been friends ever since. This tour was scheduled as a package show. Jay had been told the package deal was him and Gunnar Newton. Jay had known Gunnar for a few years or so now and they had no problem with a friendship.

Jay’s friend, Carla Sanchez, who was Gunnar’s wife – to – be, was also invited to come along. Bill, their friend, was also coming, but Hawaii was to be his last tour date since his latest Lynda Conway mystery came to the bookstore. Bill had said a long time ago that he couldn’t see himself cowriting with another writer. He liked to write alone. Bill also mentioned that working on his own made him think easier.

Unlike Jay, Bill had been to Hawaii many times for book signings. June 21 was Bill’s last book signing until he published another book. His books had done so well since his first novel, The Missing Models was published, and a lot of them were now in Ebooks. Bill also knew lots of familiar fans who had been with him since The Missing Models came out, and there was of course lots of newbies.

Bill had been told he would also be signing his books at the same time Jay would be on his intermission, so people could get a signed poster from Jay and a signed book from Bill. Jay’s sister, Karen, who was a deputy sheriff, was scheduled as one of Jay’s bodyguards for this tour. Karen didn’t mind being her brother’s bodyguard. A lot of bodyguards Paul had hired didn’t know Jay, so this was why Paul was asking her to come along and she was able to take time off from work. Frank said he’d be happy to take over while she was away on the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later, Jay and his friends were on the airplane to Hawaii. Jay felt a bit nervous since this was his first time performing in other states and he did really well in Las Vegas, but he never dreamed of being a recording artist.

Jay sat with Steve Griswold and Karen. Steve looked like he was going through some shots he’d recently took before heading on the tour with Jay and their friends. Steve was no photographer, but he has a job at National Geographic. He wanted to give the shots a closer look while on this trip. He had to leave his wife – to – be, Madeline Evans back home but she would do some of the work without him alone. She wasn’t invited to go on the tour, so she would have to wait to hear from Steve once they arrived in Hawaii. He did promise her he’d call once they arrived in Honolulu.

“Are you okay, Jay?” Karen asked.

“Nervous, that’s all,” Jay answered.

“I don’t blame you,” Marlene Potsie said.

She was sitting across from Karen, Steve and himself so it made it easy for them to make eye contact while having conversations on the plane. She also sat by her cousin, Carla Sanchez and also their friend, Bill Thompson. Tina, Bill’s wife, had to sit somewhere else but of course airplanes had assigned seats so they couldn’t sit together. Tina sat by a window seat behind Jay and their friends. She had their son, Ken with them. Of course it would be hard to leave Ken back home and Bill and Tina didn’t want to be away from Ken for so long, so that’s why they took him along. Ken sat by the aisle but he looked bored for a teenager. He didn’t even want to listen to his music either.

Paul, as mentioned before, was Jay’s manager so he took the middle seat with Tina and Ken. Paul could tell how nervous Jay had felt since they finished scheduling the tour. Their second stop was to be in Houston, Texas. Paul really didn’t say much on the flight, so he slept and studied the schedule to make sure they had everything all straight. One thing Jay and the gang did not know: they were to meet new friends who were related to them and that would be on the 21st of June.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These names, places, characters, etc. came from a generator. If you don't know what one is, type in character name generator and you'll get lots of hits. Biggs is a fictional town so I did a bit research enough to know but I hope you all like Wendy and her friends. You can also catch them at fictionpress under FonzFan82 and also Readwave. Enjoy!

In Biggs, Michigan, Wendy McCarey, a forty – nine – year – old woman, was on the telephone and was talking with her cousin, Brandi McCarey. Both girls were talking about Wendy’s birthday, but she was to be forty – nine this June. They planned on going to Hawaii for her birthday and bring their friends along. Wendy didn’t need to wash her hair quite yet, but did plan on going to having her hair done in a parlor so they could do it for her. Wendy didn’t care much about hair like several girls did. She had to go to the parlor this month before leaving because it was her birthday and she wanted her hair to look nice for her Hawaiian birthday.

Wendy, a burnette with brown eyes, was beautiful for her age. It was in the upper seventies that day and Wendy had the fan on in the house. Unlike Wendy, Brandi didn’t live in Michigan. Brandi’s parents, Jesse and Emma, had promised her they could look after the house and her daughters, Marissa and Allison. School was already out for the summer, and Marissa and Allison had been looking forward to spending some time with Grandma and Grandpa. The girls were ten and eight years old. Marissa was the oldest, but her birthday wasn’t until November. 

While on the phone, Brandi felt Allison touch her, wanting a hug, so Brandi hugged her daughter. Brandi was nice – looking for her age as well. She was different from her cousin – brown hair and blue eyes. The girls had planned to meet at the airport in Hawaii. They had made reservations to stay in a nearby hotel from the concert.

“Do you think this Jay McCarey could be related to us?” Brandi asked, patting Allison’s light – blonde hair.

Allison and Marissa had taken their father, Greg’s looks but they were also beautiful for their own ages. Marissa and Allison were pretty close, but not always. Every now and then they would fight. Brandi stopped playing with her youngest daughter’s blonde hair. She grabbed the scirrors since a couple of bangs were in Allison’s face. 

“Have no idea, Brandi. I’ve played around with that thought myself, but my guess might be a yes since he has the same last name was we do.”

“I think you might be right,” Brandi told her older cousin.

Brandi was younger than Wendy by thirteen years. She was thirty – six years of age. She’d been in Louisanna most of her bachelorette life, but planned on living there when she married Greg.

“So Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma are going to watch the girls while you and Greg come along?” Wendy asked.

“That’s what we planned on. I know we won’t be that long for the girls to start missing us. I’d like you to come to Louisanna after we do your Hawaiian birthday so you could see Allison and Marissa.”

“Good idea,” Wendy agreed.

Wendy hadn’t seen her two nieces since Christmas of last year, so her birthday would be a good time to see the girls again. Like Allison and Marissa, Wendy hadn’t seen her uncle, Jesse and his wife Emma for a while either, so it would be a good idea to visit with them before returning to her job. She was a news reporter, but if she got a chance, she would publish some of the show she was going to see and try to meet Jay in person. His newest CD, Monkey had only been in the stores for over eight months now and he was finally doing the tour. Her friends had given her the CD for an early birthday gift when they planned on going to Hawaii for the show. They leared he was going to do his show at the beach. Wendy and Brandi both thought it was a strange idea to do a rock concert in the beach where there was a lot of sand and water. Didn’t make sense to either of them.

“Have you talked to Traci about the flight?” Wendy asked.

“What about it?” Brandi asked.

“I don’t know. I was just checking to see if we’re still meeting together at the airport.”

“Of course. I don’t think her flight schedule has changed since we last talked. Remember, this is your birthday and we’re paying for this,” Brandi told her older cousin.

“You really didn’t have to go through all this trouble to pay for the tickets for the concert and airplane fare,” Wendy told her.

Of course it was a bit late to turn down the tickets and the gang were going to go anyway. Wendy didn’t count on getting an autograph from Jay or meet him in person for the first time. She and Brandi had learned Jay was her age, so it didn’t surprise her much about the age difference.

“Do you have the CD with you for the trip so we could get it autographed for you?” Brandi asked.

“Of course, but I wouldn’t count on receiving an autograph from him. Tell you what,” Wendy said.

“What?”

“I’ll look up Jay on the Internet and see if he has mentioned in a new update that we are actually related.”

“Don’t bother with that, Wendy. We’re leaving in two days, don’t forget,” Brandi reminded her.

“Speaking of packing, I’d better do that this minute. We’ll talk when we meet at the airport.”

“Okay,” Brandi said and the two cousins hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, Wendy and her friends met at the airport in Hawaii as planned. Wendy was wearing a light – blue buttoned T – shirt, white sandals, a pair of white shorts. She was wearing sunglasses over her eyes. To tell the truth, the sunglasses were a good size for glasses you have to wear when you’re nearsighted or whatever. Once Wendy walked off the airplane that Friday afternoon, it was starting to get windy. Wendy was going to grab her luggage at the luggage claim, but it turned out her friend, Elly Sanchez, was carrying her bags. Wendy walked over to the auburn haired, hazel eyed girl. Elly was thirty – two, but she also made plans with her father, Jack Sanchez, to watch Carter and Parker, her sons. Elly wasn’t divorced for long, so she took over having the boys. Carter and Parker were both twins, but they were the same age.

Elly was from Colorado. Their other friends, Traci Potsie, Renee Griswold, and Sarah Thompson were there as well. Traci was a forty – year – old auburn haired, blue eyed woman and was from Alaska. Like Wendy, she didn’t have any children, but she was able to bring along her husband, Joseph. Their friend, Renee was in her late thirties, brown haired girl with hazel eyes, and like the others, she planned on leaving the children behind with their parents. Renee’s father, Johnny, offered to keep their only daughter, Alexandira, who was thirteen behind with him. Her husband, Travis was able to take some time off from work. They were from Oregon. Sarah, also Wendy’s age, was from South Dakota. Like Renee, her husband, Steve was able to take time off from work so they had agreed to take this time off from their jobs and join Wendy to celebrate her birthday.

Once Wendy joined the gang, they exchanged hugs. 

“I see you all made it,” Wendy told them.

“Of course. It took me and Travis to take a while to get here since we’re living in Oregon.”

“You know how long it takes to get here from South Dakota,” Sarah said.

“True,” Brandi agreed.

“Wendy, since you don’t have any family to worry about, you’re going to share a room with Traci,” Steve said.

“Sound good?” Traci asked.

“Sure,” Wendy agreed.

They went to the shuttle so they could get some rentals. Since it was Wendy’s birthday, the gang offered to pay for her and they didn’t want her to pay anything for herself, so this was a treat from Elly. Elly didn’t mind charging Wendy’s room when they checked out to go back home. Everyone seemed to agree to the plan that Elly would pay for Wendy’s things, but Brandi was the one who scheduled the trip to Hawaii and pay for her cousin’s concert ticket.

“Do you know anything about Jay McCarey?” Brandi asked Sarah.

“No. I only know what you know,” Sarah answered.

“Oh,” was all Brandi said.

After that, everyone went to the shuttle. They were to take the shuttle to rent some cars. Since it was Wendy’s birthday, everyone offered to do the driving so she wouldn’t have to bother. Today it was bright out, so the gang had to wear sunglasses. It was so bright that the sun was in your face. None of the girls and their husbands had put on their bathing suits yet but they thought they would wait a while longer to do so. Even if Wendy tried to do her best to take a few turns to drive, they would refuse to let her. She didn’t want to be this spoiled for her forty – ninth birthday. Sarah was her age, but her birthday was back in April.

Wendy was never a big fan of books, but she would read every once in a while.She was more interested in her favorite hobbies/sports. Like most people, she wasn’t a big fan of social media, but she did have a facebook and Twitter account, but she didn’t go there on either site very often. She always liked to try to do everything, but that didn’t always happen when she wanted to or not. She was also immature for her age, but she likes to judge people and all that other stuff. Her interests were: woodworking as a hobby and she especially loved basketball as her sport. She would play every other weekend, but as a news reporter, she thought this birthday present in Hawaii would make a good story for Jay’s tour. 

Before this birthday arrived for Wendy, she thought this would be a good idea for her and Sarah to share the Hawaiian birthday trip. Sarah liked the idea and went on with it, but not all of their friends could do the driving around in Hawaii. Since Sarah’s birthday was back in April, she would have to help drive the car with their friends. 

Wendy and her friends had plane tickets to Hawaii. Sarah had Wendy’s concert tickets and told her friends she didn’t mind holding Wendy’s concert ticket. They all agreed. It might be true Sarah’s last name was Thompson, but none of her friends thought of Sarah being related to Bill, who was the mystery writer and Sarah somehow agreed to their thought.

“Do you think Bill would be at Jay’s concert in Honolulu?” Renee asked.

“I don’t think so, Renee. Maybe he might stay back at his house and get started on a new murder mystery,” Traci told her.

“I think Renee’s right,” Elly told her friends.

Wendy, Brandi, and Sarah agreed. 

“But it was just a thought,” Traci told them.

“We understand, but it’s a good one, Renee,” Brandi told her.

“That’s what I thought,” Renee replied.

“If Bill is there, maybe he’ll sign autographs for his new book during intermission,” Elly said.

“You never know, but I do agree about Bill staying behind in Detroit,” Traci said.

“Let’s hope you’re right, Traci,” Brandi told her.

“What about Marlene?” Elly spoke up.

She knew who Marlene was since she used to watch Marlene and her brother, Stan race before Marlene was caught drinking.

“Who knows? Maybe it will be just Jay, the band and their manager,” Brandi replied.

“You could be right,” Wendy agreed.

“So, do we still get to go golfing and kayaking?” Sarah asked.

“I’m sure we can. Remember this trip to Honolulu is for you and Wendy, and we did agree to make it a combination,” Elly remined her.

“Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot about that,” Sarah said.

“Are we still bringing Steve and Travis along or did they cancel at the last minute?” Renee asked.

“They’re still coming. I think this trip might bore the children, and Parker and Carter are still too young to remember a trip like this one,” Brandi replied.

“That’s understandable. Maybe we could come back when the twins are old enough to remember this sort of trip and would like to come back,” Renee said.

“True,” Traci agreed.

“Plus Carter and Parker might run out and play with other children they never met,” Elly spoke up.

“Isn’t that why we agreed that the kids get some quaility time with our parents?” Wendy asked.

“Yes,” Brandi replied.

The girls agreed to talk again later. 

“Both Steve and Travis were still working and didn’t want to leave without receiving their paychecks,” Traci said.

It was true everyone got to do a vacation together. Steve and Travis usually never left for their trip without being paid first, but Greg was different.

“Good thing Greg’s not that picky about this sort of thing,” Brandi told the girls.

“Got that right,” Renee agreed.

“I wonder what Marlene has been doing since she was fired from that DUI,” Wendy said.

Wendy watched as Sarah nodded.

“I agree with you, Wendy,” Sarah spoke up.

“We never heard from her in years,” Elly said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay, the band and Paul and the gang finally made it to Honolulu. It was only early afternoon when they got off the airplane.

“Are you nervous about this tour, hotcakes?” Marlene asked.

“Maybe just a little,” he answered.

“I don’t blame you, Jay. Everybody gets nervous sometimes,” Carla said, patting her friend on his shoulders.

“I felt the same way when Stan and I did our first race, and after doing a few more races we got used to it,” Marlene said.

Stan Potsie was Marlene’s brother, but they don’t get to see each other very often, which was understandable.

“Did we bring the camera along or did it stay behind?” Karen asked.

“We bought it. I bought my own camera. I would like to show Madeline when we get back home,” Steve answered.

Steve never went anywhere without his camera. Since he never was a photographer, he still liked to taking pictures and was good at it, the gang could tell, so they always left him in charge of the camera. He didn’t mind at all. This trip to Hawaii he was in charge of the camera as usual, but it’s hardly at all when the gang get together for a vacation like this since they see each other a lot and they were in Michigan. After renting a couple of cars, Jay and his group drove straight to the hotel they were staying at to wind down a bit before they decude to fr supper. Jay was feeling a little tired, so he shared a room with Steve, and Bill was in another room so he could sleep with Tina.

Even though it was only two in the afternoon in Hawaii, Jay and his friends agreed to do an early supper, so they didn’t have any lunch. Jay thought it would still make sense to rehearse for his shows. A three and a half concert was the longest he’s done ever since he had finished his last show in Las Vegas. Jay would be enjoying some time alone with his friends while having three days off in Hawaii without performing. At least Paul was nice enough to let him have some privacy without the fans for a couple of days.

Everyone had condos while staying here in Honolulu, so they would either split or have their own place. Jay perfered to have his own condo so he would be able to have some time alone. Jay’s first concert date was on Thursday, so he would try to attend Mass this Sunday. Whenever he would be away on tour like this, he always tried his best to attend church. He’d researched the Catholic churches in Hawaii and saw this picture of a Catholic church. It had been around since the eighteen hundreds and he thought he’d try going there and see what the church was like. He’d heard the name of the church was St. Raphpel’s. He thought he’d try to drive by and see what it would be like in person.

“You going to church this week, Jay?” Bill asked.

“I’ll try, Bill, but I can’t promise anything. Do you want to come along, Sis?” Jay asked, looking in Karen’s direction.

“Sure. I haven’t been to church in years,” she said.

Even before Karen was born, Jay, Don and Shirley would attend Mass every Sunday. Being a performer, Jay knew it was always hard to try to attend weekly Mass, but somehow it was half and half. This Sunday was this 22nd, so he’d try to find the time of the service at Ralphpel’s. He hadn’t found directions to the church so he’d thought he’d ask the desk clerk downstairs by the lobby to collect the directions. He’d wait to do that tomorrow. Once everyone had walked into their condos, Jay took his shoes off and then went to the upstairs bedroom to unpack. He thought he would go to the pool, so he pulled out his swimming trunks.

He wasn’t so sure what Bill and the others would be doing, but maybe Bill would get started on his next mystery novel. He had always stuck with one series and the same characters, but he often changed the characters time to time but had to come up with names and descriptions of the villians, so that was one of the problems while writing a detective story, Jay had known for a while. When he and Bill reunited again after not keeping in contact, Bill gave him a grocery sack of all his novels he wrote in the past to the last one he recently did. Jay did like Bill’s main character, Lynda Conway and thought it was a pretty darn good series and no wonder Bill was popular enough to continue with his stories but he wasn’t on the #1 New York Times bestseller but still, he did well for being popular in the mystery genre.


	6. Chapter 6

After collecting their rentals, the gang drove to their condos. Like Jay and his group, Wendy and her friends did the same thing was plan on staying in condos. When you’re staying in the hotel, there’s no peace at all – kids screaming, yelling, traffic, you name it. As agreed, Wendy and Traci shared a condo. One thing they didn’t know was Jay and his group of friends were nearby in their own condos. Unlike him and his friends, Jay never thought of being related to any of the fans or something like that. He’d get a big surprise that a few fans of his were family.

After walking to the condos, Wendy and her friends took their shoes off and unlocked the doors. They agreed to do an early supper. Jay knew of course that while he was in public places like the pool or recreation center, he would be watched by bodyguards. That’s what happens when you’re famous, Jay knew as a fact. He found Karen outside his condo. It looked like she was about to knock on the door when he opened it.

“Hi, Sis. I was just about to head out for the pool,” Jay said.

“Remember the agreement you would have bodyguards wherever you want to go someplace? You know famous people are like that,” Karen pointed out.

“I know, Karen. I do respect from Paul and other friends like you who give me privacy when I’m going on this tour. Gives me time to think about stuff like prayer,” Jay told her.

“True. You know how the public is.”

“I know,” he said.

Even Karen was wearing a bathing suit when he locked the condo. He was wearing sandals, but they were the type that had velcro.

“Are the others joining us?” Jay asked.

“I think they might come to the pool later. I guess Marlene wants to text her boyfriends,” Karen said.

“You could be right. I guess she could do that at the beach,” Jay told her.

“True,” Karen agreed.

She and Jay were the first ones of their friends to get to the pool. Jay took his sandals off and took the towel from his shoulder and laid it on the ground. Karen watched as her brother put sunblock all over himself. She decided to wait till their other friends got here.

It was now two – forty – five. Wendy and her friends talked about going to the beach, but they didn’t mention talking about the pool, but they might do that later this week. Wendy’s bathing suit was dressed in Hawaiian style. Like Jay, she even had sandals on. She didn’t have a ponytail or anything in her hair today. She locked her condo door with the key as she put the towel over her shoulder. Traci caught up to her before she locked the condo.

“Where are you going?” Traci asked her.

“The pool. Want to come?” Wendy asked.

“Sure. Just wait for a minute or two while I get into my suit,” Traci said and walked quickly to her bedroom to change. 

It didn’t take long for Traci to rejoin Wendy.

“I texted the others. They said they might wait for a while to go to the pool so we can go without them,” Traci told Wendy.

“Okay. There’s plenty of time to do that this week.”

“True,” Traci replied.

Since she wasn’t ready to jump into the pool with Jay, Karen slapped some suntan lotion on anyway. She was sensitive to the sun, so she didn’t bother staying out for long, but she would have to since she was part of her brother’s bodyguard group.

It had been years since Karen was last at the pool. At least she would hang out with her friends and brother so she would enjoy the hot sunshine day. It was in the eighties that day in Honolulu.

Karen and Jay didn’t pay any attention when she thought she saw a couple of women head their way of the pool. Karen had never seen these ladies before. One of them was a brunette and the other was auburn haired. She wondered who these two women were. Just then they came by and joined Karen. Traci and Wendy laid their beach towels right next to Jay’s. They sat on their towels and slapped suntan lotion on themselves. They didn’t even notice Karen and Jay were near their spot.

“Ready to junp in, Traci?” Karen heard the brunette ask the auburn haired girl.

“Yes, Wendy. Last one in pays for dinner tonight!” Traci said and jumped into the pool.

“Geez. You like to do this every single time, huh?” Wendy asked, splashing into the pool next to Traci.

Karen was watching her brother float on his back. Of course he had a pair of sunglasses on. He looked to be enjoying the pool and it was cool in the water, Karen could tell. The two women she was watching were swimming all over the pool. Looked like water tag to Karen. She didn’t want to join those two girls. Karen didn’t usually like those stupid bets people had made up just as Traci did a minute or two ago.

Then Wendy and Traci accidently bumped into Jay.

“Oops. Sorry about that,” Wendy told Jay.

Jay looked in their direction and took his sunglasses off.

“That’s all right, girls,” he replied.

Karen was watching Jay and the girls. Karen watched as Traci gasped.

“You’re Jay McCarey!” Traci screamed at the top of her lungs.

Even Wendy joined in on the screaming.

“Yes, I am. What can I do for you two ladies?” Jay asked.

“We’ll be going to your show,” Wendy told him.

“You are? Right here at the beach?” he asked.

“Of course. Do you plan on signing autographs?” Wendy asked him.

“I plan to.”

Then Wendy and Traci covered their mouths while they screamed.

“Can our friends have autographs too?” Traci asked.

“I’ll see what I can do, ladies. I can sign the autograph with your names added,” he told them.

“Sounds great! We’ll see you at the show then?” Traci asked.

“You bet. My friends will be there too, so you probably could stand a chance on meeting them.”

“Is Marlene going to be there?” Traci asked him.

“Of course. How did you know who she is?” Jay asked Traci.

“We used to watch her when she was in NASCAR before the DUI incident,” Wendy answered.

“Oh.”

Jay didn’t care what age Wendy and Traci were but his guess Wendy was just his age, but again he could be wrong. Wendy and Traci looked at one another and their look was thinking the same thing: Wait till the others hear about this! Jay saw what their faces said and he knew right away they were fans of his.

“What are your names, ladies?” Jay asked.

He watched as the brunette opened her mouth. 

“I’m Wendy McCarey and this is Traci Potsie,” Wendy introduced themselves.

“Nice to meet you ladies.”

Then his eyes popped up.

“Did you say McCarey?” he asked.

“Yes, I did. What’s wrong with that?” Wendy said.

“Nothing. I thought it sounded funny because that’s my name.”

“Think we could be related?” Wendy asked him.

“Who knows? I really don’t pay attention to that sort of thing,” he answered.

He watched Karen glancing in his direction.

Wendy and Traci noticed the look Karen was sending to him.

“Who’s that?” Traci asked him.

“My sister, Karen,” he replied.

Karen continued watching and not moving from her lounge chair.

She watched as Wendy and Traci send a quick wave. Karen didn’t return it.

“Karen, come here,” Jay called.

She got up without bothering to put her sandals back on.

“Yeah?” Karen asked.

“Girls, this is my sister, Karen,” Jay said, giving out the introduction.

“Hi, Karen. Nice meeting you,” Wendy said.

“Hi,” Karen returned.

She was surprised at how these girls knew who she was. She really didn’t catch their conversation with Jay and didn’t seem to care what they were talking about.

“I’m Wendy McCarey,” the brunette told Karen.

This is funny. Why would a brunette have the same last name as me and Jay? Mom and Dad never really mentioned have any relatives with the name Wendy. Jay knows nothing of that, either.

“And I’m Traci Potsie,” Traci continued when Wendy was finished introducing herself.

“Are we long – forgotten relatives or something? Or just the same last name with no relation?” Karen asked.

“Good question, Sis. I never bothered to think that one,” Jay told her.


	7. Chapter 7

That same night, Wendy and Traci ate supper with their friends. They all ate outside Renee’s condo. It was a nice day, with the temperature in the eighties. It was supposed to rain later that week.

“How was the beach?” Travis asked, taking a bite of brocoli. 

“It was awesome! Tell them what happened, Traci,” Wendy said.

“Guess who Wendy and I met?” Traci asked.

“Who? Marlene?” Greg asked.

“No way. We met Jay and Karen!”

“You must be dreaming, girls,” Brandi said, wiping her napkin across her mouth.

“You must be dreaming, girls,” Brandi said, wiping her napkin across her mouth.

She was wiping her mouth since she had spaghetti sauce on her mouth.

“Brandi, it was no dream. It was for real!” Wendy said.

“We’re telling the truth, gang. Jay was sunbathing. Karen wasn’t doing anything, except maybe being on duty,” Traci said.

“How did they react when you introduced yourself, Wendy?” Sarah asked.

This was the first time she’d spoken at dinner.

“He found that very interesting. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out,” Wendy answered.

“If it actually were. Jay and Karen you met must be telling a little white lie,” Renee said.

“No lie, Renee. It’s for real!” Traci exclaimed.

Renee still didn’t believe their story.

“Why don’t we do this: if you two were telling the truth, and we go to the beach next time as a group, then we will believe it or not,” Renee said.

“Done deal,” Traci said and watched Wendy nod in agreement.

The gang talked for a while longer during the rest of their meal. The ladies stood up from their seats and carried the dirty dishes inside.

“Are you really sure Traci and I are lying, Renee?” Wendy asked.

Renee nodded.

“I still like to think so,” Renee said.

“Do you agree with Renee, girls?” Wendy asked.

Sarah and Brandi looked at one another, but didn’t want to play favorites between their friends. So neither of them decided not to answer that question, so all they did was keep their mouths shut.

“So when you met Jay and Karen, were they alone or with their friends?” Brandi asked.

“It was just Karen and Jay by themselves,” Wendy answered.

Traci nodded, agreeing with Wendy.

None of the girls said a word. They finished washing and drying the dishes. It was starting to get dark when the girls rejoined the guys after washing the dishes. Everyone talked a while longer to watch the sunset. It was a beautiful evening.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at breakfast, Jay and Karen both told the gang about Traci and Wendy.

"This is funny, hotcakes. You and Ms. Cop here probably heard the last names wrong," Marlene told him.

"We didn't hear those names wrong, Marlene. I heard what Jay heard," Karen told Marlene.

Steve had a thought.

"I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Carla asked.

"Maybe those girls that Jay and Karen met could have made up names that sounded fake."

"That's a good thought," Gunnar said after he sipped some coffee.

Carla saw Bill nod, knowing that he and did agree one hundred percent.

"At least there's someone who agrees with me," Steve said.

"I think I'll do some research on these girls," Jay told the gang.

"Good luck on that one," Bill told him.

At least Bill and the rest of the gang remembered Jay's interest had always been family history.

"Let us know what you find," Carla told him.

"I plan to, Carla," he told her.

"Could these girls be related to you and Marlene?" Gunnar asked.

"No way, Gunnar. Mom and Dad never brought this subject up very much when Karen and I were growing up, so maybe with a bit of research, I could find a clue or two," Jay told them.

Paul was also eating breakfast with the gang, but he was busy concentrating on his meal, but would rather listen in on the interesting conversation the gang were talking about. After they all finished eating, Paul wanted to start preparing the last of Jay's tour here in Honolulu.

"I just thought of something," Tina spoke up.

This was the first time she'd spoken up during their meal.

"What's that?" Carla asked.

"Do you think there are any characters with our last names here in Hawaii?" Tina asked.

"Good question, Tina. Never thought of that one," Gunnar said.

"Me either," Karen agreed.

"I'm sure these Wendy and Traci characters will be at my show," Jay said.

"They did point out they'd be there," Karen said.

Nobody disagreed with each other's thoughts.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Carla said.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the concert arrived. Jay was on the computer, looking up his past history of family. He typed the name Wendy McCarey and got a few results. He'd always liked looking up family history, but mostly on the celebrities. This time Wendy wasn't a celebrity, but he wanted to see what was up with both of them sharing the same last name. He saw she lived in Biggs, Michigan and was a news reporter. No wonder she was interested in coming out here to Hawaii. Jay didn't realize at first she was a reporter but found out just now. It got him the idea of her wanting to write-up about his show here in Hawaii.

He'll mention this to his friends what information he searched on Wendy. He thought it was enough research on Wendy. It gave him the idea that his parents didn't mention he and Wendy were related but the same age. 'Mom, Dad, why did you have to keep this as a secret? If Karen and I knew back then, we would have known that we had relatives on Dad's side of the family. Makes no sense to keep it secretive.'

He called his friends, including his sister. Everyone came to Jay's condo right away but at the same time.

Jay answered the door and let the gang in.

"Glad you could make it," Jay said after slamming the door behind Steve.

Steve was the last one to walk inside.

"Why the phone call, Jay? You made it as an urgent call," Carla told him.

"In a way, it is a urgent call, Carla. Remember Wendy we met at the pool, Karen?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I looked her up online just a few minutes ago. Guess what I found out?"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"That Karen and I are related to Wendy."

"So that was something Mom and Dad planned to keep secretive?" Karen asked.

"I thought that myself, Sis. I found out while searching online that she was a news reporter and lives in Biggs, Michigan."

"I've never heard of Biggs. Have you, Tina?" Bill asked.

He and Tina were familiar with some of the areas in Michigan, but lived in Detroit full – time.

"No, I haven't, sweetheart," Tina answered.

"Just thought I'd check," Bill told his wife.

"Did Wendy say she was going to be at the concert?" Steve asked.

"Of course she did. Said something about birthdays," Jay said.

Nobody said a word after Jay spoke up.

"Did you meet any other people in this group, hotcakes?"

Jay and Karen nodded at the same time. Jay was about to answer Marlene's question when Karen beat him to it.

"Well, yes, Marlene. We did. Just two women. One of them was named Traci. Guess what her last name was?" Karen asked.

"What?" Steve asked.

He was thinking this conversation was starting to go somewhere.

"Potsie," Karen answered.

"I don't think it sounds right, Ms. Cop. That's my name and I don't plan on sharing it with any other people," Marlene told Karen.

"You don't have a choice, Marlene," Carla told her.

"True," Marlene said.

"So Traci Potsie is a relative. This is interesting. Did she say anything about relationships, hotcakes?"

"No. We didn't get very far," Jay answered.

"If she is single, I could introduce her to my boyfriends," Marlene said.

"I doubt that will happen," Steve told her.

Marlene didn't say a word. Somehow this conversation confused her.

"Did Traci say she was going to be at your show tonight, Jay?" Tina asked.

"It sounds like it since they said something about Wendy's birthday. Guess what I found out when we chatted at the pool?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"That she and I are about just the same age."

"You've got to be kidding!" Bill said.

"Nope. No wonder it's her birthday," Jay said.

'Let's see what happens at the show tonight,' Jay thought to himself. Now the conversation ended and everyone left, telling Jay they would see him later at the show on the beach.

"Okay," Jay said and closed the door after everyone left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the lyrics to "A Little Bit Country, A Little Bit Rock 'n 'Roll"

It was now time for Jay's concert. It began at seven – fifteen. He was part of a package deal with him and Gunnar sing 'A Little Bit Country, A Little Bit Rock 'n' Roll. It used to be the beginning of the theme song when Donny and Marie had their television show back in the seventies.

Jay could see that the beach was crowded with several locals and tourists. As far as tonight's audience was aware, Bill would also autograph his latest novel. Gunnar had joined Jay.

"Welcome to our show tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Some of you have a special day since you have a birthday to celebrate, wedding anniversaries, high school and college graduations. Tonight Gunnar Newton will be with us for a while. During intermission we will be signing autographs."

Just then Gunnar came out and joined Jay.

I'm a little bit country

I'm a little bit rock 'n' roll

I'm a little bit Memphis and Nashville

With a little Motown in my soul

You don't know if it's good or bad."

Then the song ended and Jay took over.

"Thank you, Gunnar. Tonight I will just sing some of my newest hits on my album, Monkey. You are welcome to get a copy of your own during intermission."

Jay performed a few songs for a while, and then it was time for the intermission. Wendy found Jay, Bill, and of course, Gunnar at the autograph stand.

"Great show, Jay. We really enjoyed it," Wendy told him.

"Thank you, Wendy. How is your birthday?" Jay asked.

"So far, so good. My friends and I fly back home tomorrow. I'm going home with my cousin, Brandi. We will finish off celebrating my birthday there. I have two nieces from Brandi."

"That's cool. I am one uncle of two boys who were adopted from my sister."

"Something in common there."

"Oh, Wendy," Jay said.

"What, Jay?"

"Not too long ago today, I searched something online. You know what I found out?"

"What?" Wendy asked, already interested of what Jay was about to share.

"I looked you up. You know what I found?"

"No."

"I found out we're cousins. I somehow think it doesn't sound right, since we have the same last name."

"I agree with you. Why would our parents keep quiet about it?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I happen to think this was something our parents want us to find for ourselves."

"Good thought. So that means everybody else has one family member as well?" Wendy asked.

"Looks that way."

"Thank you for sharing and I'll pass this along."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day arrived and Wendy and her friends were at the airport, waiting for their flights to be announced. Everyone had different times to get on that airplane.

"Jay and I had an interesting conversation last night, Guess what happened?"

"What?" her friends asked with interest.

"Jay and Karen and their friends are related to us!"

"That can't be right," Sarah said.

"I agree," Elly said.

Just then Wendy and Brandi's flight was called. Everyone said good – bye and again wished Wendy a happy birthday. When they said that, she and Brandi and her husband, were gone.

"Did you have fun?" Brandi asked once they buckled their seatbelts.

Several hours arrived and now, Wendy, Brandi, and Greg made it safely in Louisiana.

The three of them grabbed their luggage and took a taxi. Brandi didn't want to pick up the phone and call her mother and father, Emma and Jesse come all the way out and come back. She thought this was a good way to surprise Allison, Jesse, Emma and Marissa without calling to let them know they arrived from Hawaii safely.

The three of them thanked their driver and paid him. The taxi driver stayed for a while to make sure they walked in the house safely. He usually does that. Once Brandi, Greg and Wendy shut the door, Brandi called out, "We're home!"

Just then Jesse greeted the three of them.

"How did it go in Hawaii?" he asked as he hugged all of them.

"It was fun!" Brandi said happily.

"That's great. How was the concert?"

"It was awesome! We had a chance to meet Jay during intermission," Wendy told him.

"Where are the girls and Mom?" Brandi asked.

"They should be here shortly. They were out on a walk before you came in."

"Oh."

Just then Marissa, Emma, and Allison came in.

"Welcome home! We weren't expecting you!" Emma told them.

"We thought we would surprise you without calling. I guess it worked," Brandi told her mother.

Ten minutes later, everyone ate supper.

"The pudding should be ready," Emma said.

"You didn't have to do that, Aunt Emma," Wendy told her.

"It's your birthday," Emma reminded her.

Wendy didn't say anything, but she offered to help clear the plates. Emma decided to leave the dishes there for now so she could put the dishes into the dishwasher along with the pudding.

Then Emma grabbed the pudding from the fridge with Marissa's help. Then the whole family sang:

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Wendy,

Happy birthday to you."

Then Wendy got to take the first bite of her aunt's pudding.

"This is delicious, Aunt Emma," she complimented Emma.

"Thank you, dear. Did you enjoy the birthday concert?"

"Of course I did, Aunt Emma. This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

And she meant it too.


End file.
